The Future Praetorian
by Solarflare40
Summary: One egg, no Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the alien's movie or anything to do with it.

**Author's note:**

This is really a test run, in all honesty. But my hope is to get this longer and perhaps get a lot of help from the reviews, because this all new for me... but please I'm begging for pointers...

Lita squirmed in her egg with her body suddenly coming alive and sensing a… presence. She adjusted a little in her confined space and nudged upward slightly to open her egg. Once opened she felt cool air rush in, grazing her body through the dense liquid of her egg.

She felt the instinctive urge to jump and claim this creature as hers, but now was not the time. A little voice in the back of Lita's mind said, _Wait for the host's curiosity of the opening egg to over come him. He will then come closer and place his face near the entrance magnifying your chances of actually making the jump successful._ so Lita waited for her best chance to jump the creature.

Agonizingly slowly this creature came, until his head was just above Lita's egg. She could feel the slight tickle of his breath on her skin as she quietly adjusted her position to jump the victim, using the murky liquid to cover her movements, meanwhile sound vibrations filled the room, indicating verbal communication.

"Are you sure this is safe Mr. Weyland? I mean all my instincts are telling me to turn tail and run." Said the creature, which was unwittingly close to death.

There was a shuffle of feet, probably indicating impatience, "Look closer, Jack".

But that was when Lita had finished her calculations and prep, she new that once on his face there was no getting her off, and Lita was in no mood to die or get caught, so all this patience was a must. But now it is time and she took it without hesitation or fear.

She landed perfectly on the creature's face and easily slinking her proboscis down its throat as she wrapped her tail around its neck and began the process of becoming a chestburster.

Human, was what this creature was, and this human was strong, but lacked intelligence. No matter, all Lita needed was his strength, her intelligence will come naturally from her heritage.

That is when Lita started to wonder why she had yet to hear the Queen's call. _Curious,_ Lita thought, _Mother's voice is not heard._ Perhaps she was dead. But that would leave the space for the honor of being the Hive's Queen open, and if that was true than Lita should hear the bickering of the female praetorians in her thoughts.

Lita was oddly lost to the fact that she was all alone without the collective hive to ask what to do. But perhaps she should burst as a praetorian herself and take the mantel of queen once she felt she could.

So with that last determined thought in mind she forced herself to become the next praetorian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **note:** I really do appreciate the reviews and the support, so thank you very much, because you certainly made me feel better. :) I always welcome ideas on how I could make the story better and more appealing.

I also might end up changing this story to M, because it might get a little bloody. But I'll try to keep that toned down if you like.

Mr. Weyland smiled smugly to himself and thought this would be an interesting and very rewarding experiment. To see this Xenomorph, who ultimately had no guidance from the Matriarch or her sisters, would prove invaluable to his studies, and perhaps with time he would find ways to integrate those studies into his weapons and technology.

But for now he needed to get Jack to the lab, so he signaled his two androids to retrieve the victim and carry him to the vehicles for quick transport. Weyland didn't like moving the body, in case he somehow damages the Xenomorph, but transporting the egg itself would have been more dangerous than moving the host. So, here he was, trying his hardest to move the subject as fast as he could before the chestburster could finish.

The vehicles rode quickly over the rocky terrain of Aiea and a few minutes pass until they make it to their destination, and begin rushing Jack to the labs and placing a glass tube over his chest where the specimen should emerge.

Weyland wiped his hand across his forehead and sighed with relief, staring into the cell with had thick glass.

_Now lets see you_, he thought.

Lita felt her body finally dislodge itself completely from her facehugger side and now she rested inside her host's chest. This stage of the process would take longer than it would with a normal drone

For what felt like forever, Lita waited and changed every molecule inside her, and preparing herself for the worst when she was to escape her warm blooded prison. But now was the time for her to emerge. So with a quick gauge of which way was up and which way was down and a readjustment to her position in the chest, Lita began her 'birthing'. At first she simply nudged the surface, but noticed immediately that she would need more brute force than finesse at getting out, so she pushed herself back as far as she could go then launched upward. Her head hit the ribcage causing the bones to bend and cracking them outward giving her first taste of air and the outward sounds and smells.

Lita pulled back once more and heaved all her force toward the surface, crashing through the barrier and causing her to fly a little. The freedom felt fantastic and it was like a weight of her shoulders, but as quickly as this sense of liberation came it dispersed. Lita had hit her head against something hard and impenetrable in her adolescent form. But Lita was not afraid, how could she be? She is the next queen and hive leader; she will not show fear, so like any Xenomorph, this revelation caused her to hiss so loud it hurt.

After a few seconds, Lita began to hear footpads, a rolling cart, and voices. The voices carried no meaning to her so she tuned them out and focused on the movements in the room, calculating and feeling for the warmer spots to know where the creatures were and then plotting their deaths. But her prison still held her and now she felt heat surround her as one of the creatures picked up her container and hooked a tube at the end and pump a sickly sweet scented air in her prison.

Lita tried to fight the sudden wave of drowsiness that was overcoming her by hissing and squirming as best she could in her tight space, but it was no use… Lita eventually succumbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**Sorry if I'm a little on the late side, but this chapter took longer to write and I honestly got carried away. Needless to say, chapter three was fun to write and I hope all of you enjoy it. Also I would like to mention, since I couldn't find anything about how aliens can see, I assume they use their other senses to know where to find things. Also, thinks for all the reviews :)

It had been a week since Lita had emerged from her host and in that short time she had grown considerably, but she stunted her growth somewhere in between a worrier and praetorian. She was not going to give the life forms the satisfaction of receiving data by studying her, but this did not keep her from studying them and her surroundings.

Her cage was made of metal, Lita would have already let some of her blood destroy the walls, but it would take a lot of blood to melt all the way through and that would result in her death.

Her cage was not her biggest concern; the humans where. Most of them are unimportant, but there are a few posing considerable threats. Lita made mental notes to beware the synthetics, Mr. Weyland, Dr. Anaya, Captain Jones, and the security guards.

Lita began to recite the individual threats and planned the best course of action that should be taken should the need arise.

_Humanoid_ _problem 1_ Lita began in her mind._ The synthetics show no fear and fight at their master's command without remorse or mercy. Defiantly a problem, but not an impossibility; the best course of action would not include fear tactics but instead a quick stab through chest or head._

She continued to 2: _Mr. Weyland could be more useful than problematic in the future, but he is her capturer. He did however make the choice to bring his family here and from what Lita could gather from conversations, he had a young boy of five… Lita was not be so cruel as to kill the boy, but stealing him would prove most rewarding with a father like his. _

3 was Lita's biggest concern: _Anaya had the ability to predict Lita's escape plan before she even thought of it herself. The lights in the room that made Lita extremely uncomfortable were already reinforced before she was placed in the cell. So, in all likelihood Anaya had probably already studied her species. This problem will have to be dealt with soon, _Lita decided.

Problem 4 and 5 were simple, _Kill with any innate tactic she knew._

Lita considered her options of freedom. No vents or any openings at all, except in the room where the doctors were. It was right above their heads and only blocked by a very light metal, perhaps aluminum, as human's called it. The lights could aid her in her problem, though… if only Anaya would stop predicting her.

Lita instinctively pushed out her senses, that would normally be used to talk to her queen or siblings, but in this case it was more for searching the materials in the metal of the room. Any flaws could be used to an advantage. Lita found it; the lights had a long thin string of weak metal that connected to them. They would offer little resistance to her acidic blood, and would only require a small amount. She subtly followed the metal to the far corner of the room. The location would prove helpful, and there seemed to be an added bonus to cutting the wire. If Lita was correct in assuming, the line also ran to the panel behind the glass that controlled the buttons that would either kill her or put her to sleep, and it ran to the cameras.

Now was the time for her to put to use of her study of the human's extra eyes. Cameras, was what they called them. Lita mentally calculated the optimal time with which they would not be able to see her destroy the wire.

Like every other day Lita waited in the opposite corner from the wire and kept her senses on Anaya and trying to make sure she wasn't suspicious. Lita curled up and formulated her plan. She decided to use Anaya's vanity and knowledge of her species as her main weapon.

Eventually it came time for the doctors to leave, but just before they did Lita began her countdown. She began to squirm and cry as if in some kind of fear, that something was hunting her. Naturally, and just as he hoped action this got the doctors attention. In the back of her mind Lita thanked the fact that Mr. Weyland was not here, because she wanted to use that resource later and his curiosity would have made this plan most difficult.

Lita sensed one of the humans moving towards the door and ordering the only two synthetic drones in the room to his side, but Lita heard the shuffle of clothing, Anaya must have caught his wrist.

"This is just another one of her escape tactics, do _not_ enter." Lita heard Anaya's voice pitch at the word _not_, but Lita continued on with her cries.

"Everyone leave, that includes nine and ten-"

The androids cut her off, "Mr. Weyland clearly stated-"

Anaya cut off their monotone voices, "I gave you an order. I do not want the Xenomorph to think that it gains anything from acting in fear. They _don't_ feel fear".

At that Lita little screamed louder, as if indicating that the unknown enemy was closer and that she needed the human's help.

But Anaya only shoved everyone out. Now was her chance, Lita darted across the room to her line, still pretending that an enemy was near due to the cameras. She screeched in the corner as she had her inner tongue bite the inside of her mouth causing the acidic green liquid to lightly flow and mentally calculating the seconds until the cameras were each looking in the optimal directions, then she placed her body a certain way to block the views of the cameras that did not look away as she thrashed and screeched. After a moment, the time came and she spit the blood out between her hissing.

The power instantly went out and her world became dark. _Almost homely_, she thought, _If only this weren't her prison._

Now she needed to scratch a few things up for added effect and her charade could possibly work, and perhaps she might even get the pleasure to hear Mr. Weyland's angry voice directed at Anaya before she made her departure through the vent. Once out she would continue her species, just like she always planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Weyland stepped through the door of the facility and strolled toward the lounge to fetch a cup of coffee. On his way he noticed Anaya had a clipboard in her hand and was fast walking to the Xenomorph's holding cell.

This grabbed his attention and he fell into step beside her." What's the rush Anaya?"

Anaya paused, then turned to face him, "I watched the videos from the Xenomorph's cell last night and… well… erm… there's a slight problem…" She trailed of.

Weyland didn't like the tone of her voice, "Well, we better hope you can figure out our problem soon, whatever it is, because this doesn't sound like it will end to good for you." Weyland none to subtlety threatened her.

Anaya visibly shook as he accentuated his height over her by pointing his chin upward and looking down his nose at her. Weyland wanted his Xenomorph in top condition and if something happened he would not be able to contain his anger and Anaya would be on the receiving end of that.

"I don't want to watch the video just yet, first let's go see the Xenomorph". Normally Weyland would have watched it, but he needed to see the subject first.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the holding cell, and told some androids along the way to follow them.

At the door to the cell, the first thing Weyland noticed was that it didn't open at their approach. Upon closer inspection he realized that there was no power.

It had been years since Weyland had to manually open one of these doors, and he wasn't as strong as he had once been, so he waved one of the androids over and it put the magnetic handle on one of the sides and pulled it away with a surprising ease.

"Strong, aren't they," Weyland looked at Anaya, allowing an underlined tone of a threat to enter his voice.

"Yes… very," She skirted slightly away from the heavily armed android that stood next to her. Not that it would do her much good if he told the android to kill her now.

Weyland took a step inside the observation room and right of he noticed that everything was completely dark and the glass and floor in the Xenomorph's room was scratched, indicating that she had been dragged by something.

Behind him Anaya said in a barely audible whisper, "The video indicated that the Xenomorph was afraid of something, but whatever it was, it didn't show up on sensors. The Xenomorph apparently struggled and squirmed in the far corner, and then the lights and cameras went out. I didn't know the extent of it though…," Her voice trembled.

Weyland sighed and shook his head, anger flooded through his veins, but he kept it in check for now. "7 and 8 please open the door. 9 and 10 stand by with weapons ready."

Lita didn't move from her spot on the ceiling, even when she heard the humans enter the room behind the glass. She counted her enemies, four androids, Mr. Weyland, and Dr. Anaya

The rest of her plan was simple, when they opened the door she would jump through the vent above their heads and go straight for the generators, once the power is out she would begin destroying all possible threats to her so she wouldn't have to worry while she was laying her eggs.

Lita continued to wait as the humans spoke, and then finally Mr. Weyland gave the order to open the door to her cell. Lita almost trembled with excitement, but that would have been a fatal mistake.

She listened as the first two androids stepped forward and began pulling the door apart while the other two stood back, probably with weapons.

The door seemed to take forever to open, each second seemed to take an hour, and every creak and groan seemed to only serve to agitate her further.

Then her moment came; in one swift movement Lita jumped down from her perch on the ceiling and flew passed the androids before they could get a proper lock on her with their weapons. Using her powerful hind legs Lita jumped up and easily broke through the aluminum, and entering the vent.

She went straight toward the most active place in the building. She hoped that that would be where the generators were.

Below her she heard yelling, the fast pace of boots hitting metal, and gunfire, indicating that the humans were frantic and possibly scared.

Lita senses gave her a short cut and so she ran through a vent opening and into a large room. From the feel in the air on her skin she could tell that it was dimly lit and full of square objects, possibly crates. Lita crawled to the ceiling and began to let feel for differences in the temperature of her surroundings. She found three, two colder objects and one warmer. _A human and two android, _Lita decided, _let's see how sharp my tail is…_

She crawled just above the small group and slowly positioned her tail and getting ready to strike the android to the right of the human. She let instinct take over, relishing in the pure thrill of it as she pushed her sharp tail into victim's abdomen, and hearing his cries.

She then hauled her prey with her into the shadows and held his head in place as she once again aimed her tail and punctured its tip through his head. Then she slinked back onto the ceiling as she heard the clank of bullets from the other two.

They missed badly, and Lita had to assume they were just shooting blindly and hoping they would hit something.

Lita now focused on the other android. She slid behind one of the square things and waited as he held his gun pointed above him and back up just close enough that Lita stood up and grabbed him and use her sharp talons to cut his neck, spilling cool blood from the wound.

Now came the third and fun part. Lita knew a human could feel fear, and that would make for a fun day.

She began to snake her way to another hiding spot in the shadows, and hissed a long, menacing hiss. She noticed the human's heart rate climbing as he called out and shot toward the sound, missing by a lot, likely because he was shaking. Then Lita stealthily crawled behind him and stood her full height, and let out a roar causing him to spin around and face her.

Lita forced him to the floor and placed both his hands on either side of him and lowered her head closed to his and let out another hiss, just to be dramatic.

She then slowly began to open her jaw and let her inner mouth show as the human struggled in her vice like grip, she pulled her head back however and closed her mouth, allowing the human a false sense of relief. Then just as he stopped struggling, she struck, opening up her jaw once more only this time with lightning speed and her inner mouth flashed out, delivering a fatal blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**I feel like I should say something to all of you, but I'm not sure what to say except thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter. :) And please let me know if this is going to slow, often times I need a second opinion.

And also to answer my guest's question, Yes she will grow larger very soon, though not this chapter. I wanted to make her bigger, oh how I wanted to make her bigger, but I had to tie one loose end before I could have fun with Lita's size and taking over the planet business. Also about the son, I promise he will become more valuable to the story in the near future, though how I will leave to you to predict.

Lita had been traveling through the vents for quite some time before she finally heard the sounds of whirring and spinning. She knew the sounds would lead her to the generator, so she followed them to a large room. The heat and noise blinded Lita to the inhabitants inside.

_Destroying the generator will prove to be more difficult than I had first anticipated._ Lita mentally groaned to herself, _perhaps if I hiss slightly the humans will fire giving me their location._

It wasn't a sound a plan like some of the others she had came up with but it would have to do. Lita entered the room from a vent opening and silently crawled to the ceiling, which she found was a good place to perch when having to kill something.

Once inside she could tell by the feeling of the air on her skin that the room was brightly lit and dotted with cover. _In this room the enemy has the advantage, and they probably know it._

Lita silently moved to the middle of the ceiling to allow her space to run when she as she began to hiss.

Anaya shivered even though the generator room was hot. _Why did she have to open her big mouth and tell Mr. Weyland that the first thing the Xenomorph would do was destroy the generator? The worst part was that Weyland was already mad at her and he thought it a fitting end for. So here she was surrounded by guards in a very loud room. _Anaya tried to make herself feel better by repeating the fact that the room was well lit and full of cover

"Dr. Anaya, why don't you tell us how to fight this thing, it's the least you can do," Captain Jones said, "You know after you let the damn thing out."

The man had always unnerved Anaya with his scarred up face and menacing glare. Her answer came quickly out of fear he might choke her, "Well… it's best if you stay in a large group and stand back to back. They like to get you by yourself and sneak up behind you for the kill. The Xenomorph is after all a creature of extreme stealth and grace".

"That sounded more like praise to the monster than a tip," Captain Jones eyed her momentarily.

This, however, did not scare her, "You will do well to take what I said to heart. In a group the Xenomorph will not attack because it knows it's outmatched. Separate and it will kill you before you can even make a sound".

With that last statement, came a terrible hissing sound between all the noises from the generator. Many of the men jumped and spread out with their guns pointed toward the ceiling, some even firing. Anaya got the feeling that the questions that the Captain was asking were to insinuate insults at her instead of actually being a precaution, because he gave the orders to spread out. _FOOL!_ She thought angrily, _I will not tolerate this._

"Don't!" Anaya called as she grabbed the Captain's shoulder, "Don't separate"!

He forced her hand away and gave her a look a pure disgust, "I am the boss here, not you"!

Anaya shook her head in frustration, _Very well, if he wants to die let him die._

She ran toward the generator and sat down next to the loudest spot as the guards left that area and spread out. _Six guards in all, it should take the Xenomorph a little while, but they will die._

"Xenomorph!" Anaya called, "If you can understand me then kill the one down the darkest hall, that is their leader and he is only with one guard!" she suddenly felt like she owed it that much for what she had done to it.

In the face of certain death she had seemed to realize that what she had done to the creature was wrong, they should have just left the Xenomorph's alone in the first place.

Suddenly the Xenomorph was in front of her, its head level with her head. Anaya wasn't scared, in fact it was oddly comforting to know when she would die, but first she had to do something, "I'm sorry." She whispered to the beast.

It waited so Anaya continued, "I'm not begging for my life. I just wanted you to know I was wrong to do what I did".

The large creature turned its head toward the generator, then back to Anaya at a forty five degree angle. Anaya had studied enough of this creature to know what the angle of its head meant._ Prove it to me then,_ the creature practically sneered at her. The way it turned its head toward the generator spoke for itself.

Anaya stood and slowly looked around for the men and finding that they were nowhere near, she decided to walk around the generator and pointed to the most expensive and sensitive part. "Hit that with your tail".

The Xenomorph moved effortlessly and whipped her tail into the part and almost instantly the sound and lights went off.

Behind her she heard a cry from one of the men. "Captain Jones!"

When Anaya turned to look at the Xenomorph she realized that it was gone. Anaya smiled to herself, _One down, five to go…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Ok so I moving things along in this chapter, and you should begin to see a more tender side to Lita, but the next one I will try put on an all out war. I will have a hard time getting to the computer for about two to three days do to some family plans, so if any of you are willing to give pointers on the best way to fight a war you have time. I have written battle scenes before for friends, but this could be a good time to get some learning experience in. So thanks, and I look forward to see what any of you have to say. :)

Lita listened to the breathing of the last human left alive in the generator room from her perch in the shadows. Anaya may have helped her, but it might have just been a bargain for her life. In any case, it worked, Lita wasn't about to throw away something that could possibly keep help her in the long run.

Her mind began to flow toward the dangers these creatures are posing. Lita needed the humans gone, but when she would begin to lay eggs they would need hosts and the planet may be a jungle planet, but it did not posses a species large enough to be hosts. It was a puzzling dilemma that Anaya could possibly have the answer to. So with that thought in mind Lita stood and allowed her cells to begin their fast paste mitosis. Within a few hours she would be a full fledged praetorian. Lita's reason for the her to finish her change to praetorian was she would need her full size to kill the rest of the people in the building, and perhaps raise a miniature war of sorts.

Lita began to move softly toward the human female and lightly hissed behind her. It wasn't a threatening hiss, just one to let her know she was there.

She listened to the shifting of cloth as the doctor turned and faced her. "I'm surprised that you won't kill me."

Lita's only response was grabbing the girl roughly in her sharp talons and run into the vents. The vents were large so it wasn't entirely too difficult to drag the human with her, but it was still slower than what she was used to.

Lita eventually found a large place in the vents that had a fan leading outside and the sunlight rode in. It would not have been a place Lita would have chose for herself, but they were so high in the ventilation system with nowhere to go Anaya would be trapped while Lita shed her exoskeleton.

"Wha… What are y…you going to do w…with me". _Humans_ Lita thought, _such shaky, delicate creatures._

Lita only hissed and pushed her down in a corner as her response, and then Lita turned and lay in the other corner for some well earned sleep. _If the human tries to leave she will either get lost or fall down the stiff decline in the vents leading up here. Also if the human tried to attack Lita it would end badly for her._

Lita awoke with a start, and feeling very strong she realized that she had grown several more feet and her crown had gotten much heavier.

"Wow" Anaya sound awestruck, "I had assumed that Xenomorphs grew to replace the queen, but I had no idea of how true that was."

Lita wasn't listening though; she was playing with her new found mental abilities.

From what she could tell from when she was smaller, a regular Xenomorph could use some sort of mental link to communicate with the queen and only the queen. But a Praetorian like Lita is now could give directions to a drone and communicate with the queen, in fact the mental capability went so far as to touch Anaya's mind, _Interesting._

Lita pushed out with her mind and listened to Anaya's erratic thoughts, and came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to betray her, so Lita sprinted over to her and scooped her up and carried her down the vents again, to find food for her.

By now Lita had mapped the facility and knew exactly where she wanted to go, she even had a vague idea on how to fix her lack of hosts problem.

It didn't take her long to find her destination, and when she did she jumped from the vents and into a very opulent room.

"Where did you take me, Xenomorph?" Anaya whispered angrily at her.

_**Lita!**_ She forced her thoughts in Anaya's mind without even thinking about it, _**My name is Lita. Get yourself some nourishment as I look for me some.**_

Anaya gasped, but Lita hurried away and toward another room to concrete her idea for the host problem. _Scare the threat away, but give them a reason to come back later with troops._ It could work, if only Lita knew a reason important enough for them to come back. Then an idea struck her, Weyland was a very wealthy man from what she could tell, and if he wanted to come back he would and with an army. _Only one man and any man can be manipulated to an advantage if you knew how.__But what would bring back a man who had everything? Something unique she was sure, irreplaceable._

Then as if in answer to her questions, her mind brushed against two humans. She heard their thoughts of fear as they hid under a bed in the next room. _Isn't every human unique in their own way? _Lita thought.

She hit the door with her head and dented it and then pulled it apart. Inside she heard a light whimper as she crawled in and sniffed the air.

If a Xenomorph could smile Lita would have been smiling right then because her answer to bringing Weyland back was right here, _his son and wife._

Lita walked forward and grabbed the woman from under the bed and dragged her away and into a closet, _or just a son, Weyland deserves the pain of losing his wife._ She finished the woman of quickly, and out of the boys view and earshot. Lita may be a creature made to kill, but she wasn't entirely heartless, besides that woman had done numerous, and painful tests on Lita and the boy had done nothing except stare at her curiously, so why damage his mind with those sights and sounds.

_So this is where Anaya comes in handy,_ Lita forced her thoughts into Anaya's again. _**Let's go. And we are bringing the kid. Once you two are properly hidden you will take care of him while I go and kill of the rest of the guards.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I apologize for being late on my update, but I didn't have decent internet for I while.

But anyways I'm back now and I would like to thank my reviews and I Kar Va Nor I's tip.

I would also like to thank my cousin, Philosorapter, who proofread this chapter. She hasn't posted a story yet but she writing a very good one about elder scrolls. She should put it up in the next week or so.

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

Lita dropped Anaya and the boy unceremoniously on the ground in their usual hideout in the vents and curled into a corner to sleep. However sleep never found her; her mind swam with thoughts and plans and overworked her brain. Though her muscles ached from fatigue she stood and walked towards Anaya and the boy who were both huddled in a corner and eyeing Lita with apparent fear.

_**I don't have time or rather the patience to hunt each and every human here, give me options Anaya.**_

"And help you kill my people? NO." Anaya said no with added emphasis.

If Lita could she would have sighed and rolled her eyes, _**You chose me over your own kind not to long ago, why change now?**_

Anaya moved her head away from Lita before saying, "I was ashamed of what we did to you, but I can't pick you over my own every time".

Lita's patience had suddenly ran thin as she whiped her tail around the boy and pulled him away from Anaya and put him down across the room. Once the boy was out of danger Lita jumped Anaya and pinned her wrists above her head and hissed, _**You need to chose your side now! I do not care if I kill you in front of this boy!**_

"You do care or you would've just killed his mother in front of him!" Anaya had guts Lita had to admit, she knew xenos are scary creatures.

Lita had had enough of Anaya's games so she gave her one last chance, _**Your life hangs on your choice insolent girl!**_

Anaya yelped and gave quickly, "An explosion would do the trick, though how you would do that here I wouldn't know." Anaya cried out.

_Your will is easily broken, human._ Lita was a little disappointed at Anaya's sudden give after a brief moment of bravery. _Perhaps it's a bluff…_

Lita found herself hissing at Anaya, _**You are hiding something!**_

Lita smelt something salty and wet from the human, she had heard it called tears. It supposedly meant sadness or fear which boded well for Lita.

"Alright! I had learned from a recent study of Aiea that the part of the planet we are on is on top of a pocket of hot gaseous air…" Anaya broke of into whimpering sobs causing Lita to nudge her angrily and hissed.

"If it were to ignite it would destroy over 72% of the facility."

_This is new_ Lita thought, _Just like that, her answer was there hidden. Why hadn't she sensed the heat radiating below her. Perhaps Anaya was lying…_

To prove Anaya's theory Lita pushed out with her mind below the ground. She knew that the planet was a jungle and not a desert planet. If it were a desert planet the pocket would make more sense but, it wasn't so perhaps the Dr. miss read and mistaken lava for the gaseous content.

To her surprise though, Lita did begin to sense the hot pacing atoms below the facility indicating what Anaya had said. Mentally cursing herself for being so careless Lita spoke to Anaya, _**How is that possible?**_

"Aiea has always been a different planet. Hell if you touch the local flora you would find it hot and poisonous. It also had the knack for possessing the strongest Xenomorph specimens like yourself". Anaya tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but Lita knew better.

_**Flattery will get you nowhere, very fast.**_ Lita said gently knowing that she should be cautious with her new toy. _Easily broken to fit her needs, but Anaya could be completely broken and then she would be useless._

Then Lita turned toward the exit, and with a flick of her tail and a single command to Anaya she left. _**Take care of the boy. From what I can tell the explosion will not harm you here.**_ Honestly Lita did not want to care. She only wanted to care about the survival of her species. But that meant caring for the boy like he was a lifeline, even if he was scared and probably losing his mind. _His father's fault…_ with that thought in mind Lita crawled down to the lowest part of the facility.

It turned out to be the basement, which was right there next to the pocket. _Ok the humans are either really dumb or really sloppy to not have noticed this. How could they be such an enemy to my people if this is all they could accomplish? _Lita growled to herself, _Never underestimate a foe even if the evidence had other suggestions._

But Lita didn't have time to think about that instead their were six guards and blocked of vents in the room. She had grown used to hunting humans down; it had even became a little monotonous, but she was feeling anxious. She didn't storm through them however; instead she hissed lightly and began her count down of her victims.

Lita enjoyed their screams and cries for mercy as she took each one down savoring it. The salty sweet smell of their blood made her body shake with that primal instinct to kill. She also absolutely loved it when they were so afraid that they jumped and shot at any noise anywhere. It made her a little proud of herself, _Vanity is dangerous, Lita._ She thought to herself to tame her animal side just a little. _Vanity can lead to underestimation of the enemy and other such ways that would mean her down fall._

When Lita finished she began to set to igniting the pocket, and preparing to run as fast as she could. Which was considerably fast knowing that her legs where longer. Actually she even began to calculate her chances of getting away, which surprised her at how high they were, _89% chance of survival. 34% chance of not sustaining any injuries though… She wished that last one was higher, but it would have to do._

_OoOoOoOoOo  
_

Weyland lifted his head from the desk and frowned. He was clearly troubled, first his pet project escaped, he found his wife's body ripped, part of his facility is in ruins, and his son is altogether missing. All he has left is fifty-two security guards and thirty androids. It is going to be a long time before the evacuation team arrives and even then getting to the landing zone would be hell. _One Xenomorph! Well one very large Xenomorph, but still only one!_

"Sir!" We lost unit 4. The Xenomorph is getting closer to the main building!" A kid standing in the threshold of Weyland's office visibly shook.

"We will start moving to the landing zone in two and a half hours". Weyland smiled at the boy, "Surely the xeno won't get here that fast. Even though this facility only housed the one subject doesn't mean it's small".

The boy looked at his feet and showed flushed red before he asked, "Do you know what happened to the rest?"

Weyland raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the other xenos, sir".

Weyland sighed, leaned back in his chair, and threaded his fingers, "What's your name, kid?"

"Dave Elroy Jones, sir".

Weyland laughed, "I've heard of you! You're Captain Jones's kid!" Weyland had to wipe a tear away he was laughing so hard, "I always thought that apples didn't fall far from the tree, but I was clearly wrong. You are nothing like your father."

Dave in a blast of pure nerve, stood straighter and looked Weyland square in the eye, "You didn't ans-"

But he never got to finish his sentence, and his moment of bravado was lost because his comm. system buzzed to life.

"Backup, I repeat Backup… crack… Unit 3 is…. crack" the comm. suddenly started up with screaming and firing. From the sound Weyland could tell no one hit their target because it bounced on the metal walls.

Dave jumped back and yelped. Weyland sighed and shook his head in disappointment; _These guards don't even have military background! Only Captain Jones did, and he was dead and his damnable legacy is nothing more than an insecure teenager!_

Then as if to make matters worse Weyland felt a resounding crash large boom from not to far from his position. "What the hell was that!" Weyland called in an irritated voice. He even felt a twinge of fear, which was a new feeling to Weyland. Then it dawned on and a sick feeling settled in his stomach as he remembered his last survey of the planet a day before the xeno had escaped. It had let them to believe that they were literally sitting on a ticking time bomb. Weyland lost all feeling as his body went numb with fear.

He then realized that he must be giving a very bad impression on the boy staring at him because he faintly registered a frantic voice, "Sir… I…. what was that…"

It sounded as if the kid would cry, and without a leader that had strength and the confidence to pull them through he might well have. But Weyland was the leader and he will not loose his nerve, so he put on a determined look.

"From the sound of it the xeno blew up most of this place, we won't get much backup now," Weyland then had to make on his famous snap decisions, "Let's move to the evac, that xeno is getting way to close for comfort".

The kid sloppily saluted and yelled, "You have no argument from me sir!" Weyland rolled his eyes, _I have a feeling it's come down to the androids and me versus a xeno._

With that, Weyland signaled his remaining men in anywhere on the station to move, knowing full well that only two or three would get away if any at all. _This xeno was different than the others, even her mother would be put to shame by this one, and that was saying something._

It took Weyland only a few minutes to run into trouble. At first it was only a minor blip on the sensors, but it quickly became clear that whatever it was is moving fast and it was coming straight toward the party of four humans and two androids.

"Damn it" Weyland breathed under his breath.

The blipping got louder and faster causing the young guards to start shaking and jerk the barrels of their weapons left, right, up, down. Weyland and the androids stood firm with their weapons pointed in designated places as they listened and looked for unusual signs in the darkness of the room. But when the blip hit the point that its noise flowed constantly, nothing happened.

"Is the damn thing broken!" one of the techs walked toward the machine to check it. Suddenly there was a light shimmer in the darkness before a large, sharp tail with a knife like tip shot through her heart before pulling away and back into the darkness.

Weyland was momentarily stunned before he could move, but he and even the androids were too late. It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Shit!" Dave yelled and fired randomly into the darkness, causing the shot to ricochet of the wall.

Weyland walked up beside him in a torrent of anger, "DON'T waste ammo!"

Weyland then took point and started walking into the darkness with the small group trailing behind him with their lights pointed just about everywhere. "Surround Chad and protect him as he tries to regain contact with the others." Weyland ordered, and the men followed without a word. _Fear will shut any man up_ Weyland thought.

As Chad worked on getting contact, the small group inched forward slowly with their guns raised. Half way to the evac point they finally got communications with another party.

"Unit 5 here, only half of us left. As far as everyone else I believe they are dead, the explosion took them out."

_Well that's that _Weyland thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I would like to once again thank Philosorapter for proofreading, and also I thank all of my reviews.

OoOoOoOo

Lita curled in a corner and listened to Weyland's mind. It was rudimentary at best,_ go here, do this, keep cool_, which was all he thought. There were the underlining background noises in his mind about his family however. _At least he cares about them, _she thought, _That's good._

Lita felt a slight shiver through her body as her muscles began growing slightly, and tiny arms began forming on her chest. She had began growing more once she destroyed the gaseous bubble, indicating that her body was more than ready to be queen. Unlike before when she stunted her growth entirely she could only slow the process now but the temptation to just let nature take its course was becoming strong and Lita was beginning to give.

Lita didn't have much more time. Soon she will be large and the drive to continue her species and begin to lay eggs would set in and she would inevitably give in, but she had to give the humans time to return to Aiea before she begun to lay. _ Time will be the biggest enemy,_ Lita thought.

With that, she uncurled and stalked through the hallways and toward Weyland's unit 5. She had gleaned the information from Weyland's mind some time ago.

With each step their thoughts came in more clearly, they were all thinking of her so she didn't glean anything useful except that they didn't know much and that she was dangerous.

_Just four men and one android_, Lita calculated.

She honed in on the android, listened, and found that she could not hear his thoughts. Most likely because he didn't have any thoughts that she could touch just basic commands from programs. Lita didn't need his thoughts to kill him, all she needed was a dark corner and his back to her.

She maneuvered her way behind a large shelf that protruded from the walls and gave herself some room to run into the shadows in case she got caught. Lita then hissed menacingly and waited.

The human's thoughts let out a startled moan of worry and one of them ordered the android to take a look. _They make this way to easy,_ Lita shook her head, which swayed differently due to its growing size and ridges.

The android took several steps forward until it was barely covered in the light from the flashlights, it left Lita feeling frustrated. She wanted absolutely no light whatsoever and she doubted she would get that.

So she took the chance and grabbed the android, forcing him against the shelf and aimed her tail at his lower abdomen, she then forced its tip through him and pulled him closer with her talons. Needless to say the android short-circuited. Lita had held onto the android too long and felt a sharp stinging pain in her side as she was forced away by a shower of bullets. _It must be the human's gun! _Lita thought frantically and hissed in agony before doing an awkward combination of sprinting and limping into the shadows. Lita heard the sharp sizzling sound as her blood began to eat away at the floor, she had been to careless and knew this would cost her.

She quickly made her way to another dark corner and listened as the four remaining humans pointed their guns in random places and shining their lights in dark areas searching for her. Just when she thought it couldn't get much worse one of them shouted something Lita did not want to hear at all.

"Look! I found a flamethrower!"

"How many?"

"Just one, sir."

"Alright, who is the most skilled with this weapon?"

"I am, sir."

"Very well, you get the honors."

Lita was worried to say the least. But now was not the time, she had to get rid of that flamethrower and fast. So with a painful jerk of her body she stalked around to formulate another plan.

Lita started with searching her surroundings for some help. Maybe she could make the shelves fall over, so to test if they could move she pushed a shelf as quietly as possible and found that they wouldn't budge. _That's no use_, Lita thought with a little frustration. She then decided to focus her mind and find something that could help.

Lita did find one option, sadly it would leave her more damaged than she would have liked.

Her mind had touched on the flamethrower itself and found that the flammable gas was locked in a metal container that could easily be punctured and explode. However she wouldn't be able to get away from the explosion in time before taking some damage and she would likely have to sprint between the group and possibly get shot by a few stray bullets and with her wound she would not be going as fast as she like. In all likelihood, she would not get through without taking significant damage, but this was the only way she could think of beating them…

OoOoOoOo

Charles lifted the flamethrower and looked over at the android with slight disgust at the mess on the floor. _He would kill this thing,_ he vowed silently to himself, _and he would be the hero._

_**Heroes don't exist, fool!**_

Charles jumped slightly at the sound of a female voice in his head, "Did you hear that?"

"No" Andy stated flatly.

Charles knew they were all wondering if he heard the xeno move, but he decided to not look like a lunatic and keep his mouth shut. However he could still talk to whatever it was in his head.

_Who are you?_

_**The Queen!**_ It rasped.

_ Of what?_ Charles thought curiously

_**Death, **_the voice said silkily, Charles felt his hands tremble on the trigger.

That's when he saw it. To his left he saw the largest creature ever. It had the same basic shape of the xeno from the cell, only it was larger and had small inner arms on its chest and its head was wide and massive, sort of like a crown. Worst of all it was black as night and very fast. Four terrifying words came out of Charles's mouth before he could even think about it, "The Queen of Death". Cliché as it may have sounded, it rang true.

The next thing Charles knew the xeno had begun sprinting at him. All he could do was pull the trigger on the flamethrower.

From that point on, time seemed to have slowed and everything turned almost surreal. He watched in horror as the xeno sprinted forward -slightly leaning on its left side- as it ran right through the flames and quickly aimed its tail right at him. As it passed him, the tip of the tail came within a hair's length from his side and swept right past him. Charles released his breath, leaving his body in a soaring adrenaline rush. But this feeling only lasted for a millisecond as he heard a loud ding and felt a slight pull on the flamethrower.

And then a terrible thing happened, the gas from the flamethrower began to gush out of the can while the fire was still going. The effect was instantaneous as the group of men felt the fire travel through their clothes and scorch their skin.

Charles turned his head in searing pain as the xeno stood and roared in triumph outside of the blaze. Though it was hurt and slightly burned it looked like it was going to be fine, unlike Charles and the other three men who were burning alive. He screamed in horror as his flesh burnt and turned black under the intense heat, soon he would be ash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I had a momentary writer's block, and I have a plan to make it flow more efficiently. I believe I should end this story and make a sequel that would be called _All Hail the Queen._ But I would like second opinions, because I aim to please :) But either way I will complete my story with the plot line that I have set in my head.  
As always I thank my reviews and welcome even more!

OoOoOoOoOo

Lita lowered herself gingerly to the ground on her front legs again and limped off to find the boy and Anaya to finish what she started.

Lita's self proclaim title, The Queen of Death sounded more than appropriate. It had held all the answers to who she was. Sure the largest part of it meant that she could, and would kill.

If you thought hard you'd notice that death was just as patient as she was. It waited in the shadows like Lita would with her prey, and it would bide its time until the appropriate moment to carry out its duty.

A very small part of the title held a very big clue in Lita's very carefully thought out plan of survival for her future children after she got her babies to spread elsewhere.

The young praetorian made her way to the little hole in the vents that had served as her meeting place with Anaya and the boy. Once there she looked at Anaya and stated, _**Soon the child is to be taken to say good bye to his father. This is your chance to leave. There will be no ill will, but you must not return here.**_

"You're going to keep the baby aren't you?" Anaya looked at her feet, "What if I stay?"

Lita had thought about her making that choice once and her answer was ready, _**You will be in charge of this child until he is grown. What happens after that is remaining to be seen.**_

"You are different from the other xenos. They would have simply killed me and Nico."

_**Nico?**_

"The boy's name," Anaya waved the question away. "What's different about you?"

The answer was simple... love. Love for her children to be. But not just any love but motherly love was what made her who she was. Sure a drone could feel this emotion of love but not the motherly kind just the daughterly kind toward her mother.

But make no mistake; she was still a xeno that would kill anything and everything if only the survival of her species did not warrant caution. Lita wasn't going to tell Anaya that though.

Lita purred as she felt her muscles grow slightly and her body gain a little bit more height meanwhile it healed her wounds. Soon it would be impossible for her to use the vents.

So with a sense of urgency she snatched the boy with her tail and told Anaya to wait at the front gate while Lita filled the rest of her job, and with a quick twist off her body Lita squeezed down the vents and into the hallways that had more room.

She moved quickly to Weyland before he could leave in the evac shuttle without Lita's subtle threat.

It took her some time to traverse what was left of the facility, but she made good time and soon started picking up Weyland's thoughts. He was currently thinking of his family and the evac shuttle. _Good,_ Lita thought smugly to herself.

Weyland only had three men and two androids with him so it wouldn't be entirely hard to get the message across. However Lita would miss the chance to kill the remaining group, but she was beginning to care less because honestly she was running out of patience with this game and wanted to go and rest while her body became what it was always meant to be; The Queen.

Lita swiftly moved back into the vents and crawled to an opening in front of the little group on the ceiling. Doing all this while not alerting the guards that anything was happening, which was quite the feat considering she had a traumatized child and a rather large body to deal with.

Lita began feeling the room around her, and sending almost inaudible sounds out by rubbing her sharp teeth together to make waves that would bounce back to her highly perceptive ears indicating resistance, or rather something solid. It was like a sonar on a submarine.

This was a new trick that she found less taxing physically then feeling every detail with her mind.

Time ticked away and Lita's surroundings became clear as she realized that this area was right in front of a large door that would lead to a flat piece of land with sunlight and perhaps the landing zone for the survivors.

_Just in time_, Lita thought gratefully to herself, _Now comes the long since anticipated conversation with Weyland_.

Lita pushed her mind out so she could touch all the humans of the group so none of them were left out, _**Humans! The Queen of Death speaks to you!**_ Lita decided she had earned at least a little fun and added, _**Kneel to the darkness as you would kneel to a superior!**_

To Lita's surprise and complete disappoint all the humans, but Weyland got on their knees and lowered their heads to the shadows.

"Fools! Stand up!" Weyland yelled at them angrily.

But the men shook there heads saying, "We would like to sir, but it's like that thing just controlled us and we can't do anything to stop it" Lita scrubbed at their mind and found that her commanding voice held influence and they could do little to resist.

_That is what makes a queen? A voice that none can resist?_ Lita could have some real fun with that later.

"Father!" Nico called from behind Lita.

"Nico!" Weyland called in a pained voice when he heard his son's call. Even his carefully commanding mind seemed to falter under the crimpling pain this was causing him to hear his son call him in such a dry voice. _Hmmm, Anaya should really water him, _Lita thought a little disgusted at her, _She will soon feel my wrath. How dare she mistreat a child, even a human one._

Lita pushed that thought aside and focused on Weyland again, _**I see you have noticed your son is calling for you Weyland. It's unfortunate that your pride in your facility made you complacent enough to think your family would be safe.**_ Lita sent him and the others a mental sneer.

"What do you want? I'll do anything!" Weyland and his cold composure broke and he had actual tears.

Lita chose to answer him with a lie, _**You took away my ability to reproduce asexually Weyland. I am a mother at my very core. Why not take a child, I deserve it after all you have done to me.**_

"No!" Weyland crumpled to the ground, but still held his gun.

_**Do not shoot human or I will kill Nico.**_

Lita uncurled herself from the ceiling and onto the floor in the feeble light of the human's flashlights and stood up on both hind legs with the child still wrapped in her tail.

_**Weyland I am going to let you and your friends here live. Why? Because I am bored of our little game and find enjoyment in your torment and your companion's weak mindedness.**_ Lita flicked her tail with the crying boy to the other side of her body for effect; _**I do not want to see you or these petty fools on my planet again.**_

_I will get my son back, soon._ Weyland's thoughts betrayed his words, "Alright you win". He momentarily regained his regal composure and stood. But Lita knew better.

She then took of toward the main gate and to where Anaya was with the boy still tightly wound in her tail, and absentmindedly wondered why that was so easy and why Weyland hadn't figured out that she was able to read minds and anticipated his arrival in a few weeks.

Maybe she wasn't the only one playing this game.


	10. Chapter 10

Anaya startled when she saw Lita again with the boy curled tightly in her tail. Anaya hadn't been able to get a good look at Lita due to the darkness in the vents, but here she was now in the bright sunlight of the courtyard, and it was a horrific sight to say the least.

She was a lot bigger since Anaya last saw her and the cuts and wounds didn't make her any less imposing, only more formidable and dangerous.

Anaya knew it was time to go, and knew that it was probable that she would be the first host to this queen.

_**It would be smart, yes.**_ Lita's voice in her thoughts sounded tired. _**But it would also be a terrible waist. What is the saying of your people about war? Oh yes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. It makes for a strenuous relationship at best, but it is what holds up empires.**_

Anaya was shocked, "What about the kid?"

_**Humans may not have the natural weapons we do, but they can prove to be resourceful. Weyland is a testament to that. **_Lita walked over and lowered her body just enough for Anaya to get on her back and took off through the dense foliage. Anaya looked around at the blur of greens and blues; even with so much extra weight and slightly injured Lita still had speed and grace to avoid running into trees.

"Are you going to let him live?" Anaya was skeptical.

_**The child is young and open minded. With time he will forget his father, and will soon come to know only me. Perhaps his dreams will fill with memories of his family due to the subconscious state retaining earlier memories than the awaked state, but I will sooth him as I will sooth all my children. Besides I like the idea of Weyland knowing that his beloved Xenomorph raises his child.**_

Anaya was thoroughly confused. All her life was spent studding these creatures and Lita was causing her to question much of what she had discovered.

She had read whole books and texts about how these creatures were created through hate and only knew the drive to kill. They were said to not care or even so much as glance at a human, even Ripley was ignored to some extent, though Anaya found that for a xeno Ripley is someone you should not ignore.

There was a laughing sound in Anaya's head, _**Do not mistake me girl, I am still the creature that knows the drive to kill. But birthed from hate? No, I am born of Death,**_ She paused as if thinking about it,_** quite literally.**_

"But you won't kill me. I mean, I like the idea of living, but in the end I always knew that choosing you would make me either a meal or a host".

_** Oh girl you will be a host one day, but that is after you outlive your usefulness. Think of all this as a chessboard and I am playing to beat Weyland. No game of chess can be won without pawns, and this is shaping to be a long game.**_

Anaya's mind was momentarily distracted by the thought of how Lita knew so many minor details about humans, but she shoved the thought aside. "Pawns are the suicidal pieces, so to speak".

_**Yes and perhaps the most useful pieces in the grand scheme of things. One small detail can lead to victory if only you use all the pieces you are given.**_

"Comforting thought. Now where are we headed?"

_**To birth my babies and wait for Weyland**_, Anaya felt Lita's body ripple below her in anticipation.

"How long do you think it will take Weyland to come back," Anaya asked as an afterthought.

_**He is a wealthy man with a strong love for his son. He will move quickly and expect the trap I am to lay. But it will take time for Weyland to travel and amass forces. Perhaps three to four weeks.**_

Anaya thought for a moment, "So for all that time you will be laying eggs and I am going to be your advisor on humans?"

_**That is what I hope will be the case.**_

Lita stopped at the mouth of cave etched into the forest floor.

"The boy and I can not live there!" Anaya yelped as Lita crawled in the narrow hole with the two humans effortlessly.

_**The boy is young and will adapt to the conditions. You on the other hand have the drive to survive. Therefore you both will be fine. **_

Anaya then asked the one question every human would ask, "What will I eat and drink?"

_** Harvest the local floral, I feel no substance that threatens your lives within them for miles, and there is a fresh water stream close by, all you have to do is listen for it.**_

"What about protein. I need meat that is healthy for my anatomy," Anaya was scared of the idea of Lita feeding her human flesh.

_**Nuts are in abundance here, as is small creatures that are similar to your earth rabbits.**_

Lita stopped and let Anaya off along with the child, before saying,_** I will keep in touch, but I must go to the deepest point of the cave, as is the place of queen. Don't worry I will not let my only two pawns die, besides there is no predator large enough to truly do you damage.**_

If an alien could and Anaya was able see in the near perfect blackness she would have sworn the queen was smiling, _**Soon you shall see my children emerge.**_

OoOoOoOo**_  
_**

Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone I really appreciate the advice.

I had to agree with Warlord about not making the next story without wrapping up a few details on the escape of the facility so I am putting this chapter up, but I find that it would be easier to skip the weeks to Weyland after this, so I'm going to write the next scene and see if it would fit best as a sequel or just be fine as another chapter.

I'm rambling, I know, but writing stuff down helps me think. Lol :)


End file.
